


We’re Natural Disasters, Darling

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Don’t let the church find out that I can write poetry, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Earthquakes, F/F, Lesbian Toph Beifong, Lightbending & Lightbenders (Avatar), Nonbinary Toph Beifong, Poetry, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Trans Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: ATLA Winter Femslash Week!Day 5:Prompt: BendingYou’re a thunderstorm, darlingAnd I’m the ground that loves the rain
Relationships: Azula/Toph Beifong
Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097126
Kudos: 10





	We’re Natural Disasters, Darling

Some say the world will end in fire  
Some say the world in ice  
But I say fuck that bullshit  
The world will never end  
As long as I have her  
In my arms  
She burns like the fire that may consume  
The world one day  
Will recognize how beautiful she is  
Even if she wasn’t always a “she”  
I think that the world  
Is lucky to have her  
She was not born lucky  
I know that she hates that phrase  
Like how I hate “helpless, weak”  
All the words used against me  
The world is lucky to have her  
Not because of what she’s done  
Or because of what she could do  
But because she _is_  
I don’t think people understand.  
They see me as loud  
As arrogant  
As over-confident  
And they’re right  
I don’t know how to listen  
She only knows how to listen  
How to watch and observe  
And when she stops  
When she cuts you off  
It hurts  
I think that it hurt me once  
To be ignored  
To be fawned over yet tossed aside  
Another summer trend  
And so I lash out  
I scream  
I say things that I don’t mean  
It hurts you  
I hate to be someone you hate  
I’m not perfect  
But neither are you  
No matter how hard you tried to make yourself  
I’m not saying that perfection is the best  
Perfection hurt you  
And being perfect wouldn’t make you right  
Because  
You always felt like you were burning  
From the inside  
To the out  
You have always burned like the brightest stars  
You shone so bright  
They didn’t see your imperfections in the dark  
But I love them all  
You’re loud and terrifying in the best way  
You’re lightning when you’re waiting for it  
You’re the way that the rumbles hit you in time with your heart  
You’re a thunderstorm, darling  
And I’m the ground that loves the rain  
I’ve been called steady like a rock  
Funny  
Get it  
Cuz I’m an earthbender?  
You never laughed the same at Sokka’s joke  
Not the way you laugh for me  
But if you’re a thunderstorm  
Then I’m an earthquake  
You feel me beneath your feet  
Changing the very way you walk  
We’re natural disasters, darling  
Disasters that the world shaped  
Because without the lightning you can’t appreciate the rain  
And without the earthquakes the world will never change  
People might hate us  
But I love you.  
The world has hurt us both  
And you don’t deserve to be hurt any more  
Which is why  
I think that if the world could end in my life  
And that’s a big ‘if’  
Then I’d rather take fire  
I’d rather take the dazzling lightning storms that I can’t see  
Because being cold is not an option  
I would gladly drown in fire  
I’d be the earth you got to raze  
Because I’m as fluid as rocks  
And you’re as steady as rain


End file.
